In the orthopedic field, there is increasingly a need for surgery to solve musculoskeletal apparatus disorders. In particular, there has been a great focus on curing diseases that can lead to motor difficulties for the patient such as, for example, deterioration of the hip joint. In fact, following diseases or simple deterioration due to the passing of time, the cartilaginous part of the hip joint can be consumed leading to contact between two bone surfaces that can generate pain.
In this case, through surgery, the diseased joint is replaced by inserting foreign parts into the skeletal structure able to effectively replace the original bone structures and perform their task. In the case of hip prostheses, the head of the femur and the acetabular cup are replaced through similar shaped implants and having similar tasks that are guaranteed to the patient's surrounding bone structure.
However, it is known that in the state of the art, the prostheses have an effective life that can rarely accompany the patient for their entire lifetime, especially if the patient has not undergone surgery at an advanced age. Therefore, when the prostheses are worn, they must be surgically replaced. The surgical operation usually envisions the removal of the acetabular cup and its replacement. Since the acetabular cup of the first implant is solidly joined to the patient's bone structure, the acetabular cup must be removed using suitable removal devices.